


Deep Snow

by Puddle_JPG



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Child Murder, Fingering, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pedophilia, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_JPG/pseuds/Puddle_JPG
Summary: In a surprising turn of events, David finds himself acting out his deepest desires during winter break. When things go against plans, he can only hope the deep snow will cover his tracks.





	Deep Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is pretty fucked up. I originally posted this on Wattpad but now I have my own AO3 account :) How fun. Kudos and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

David knew he was different. No, much different. It was more than just an awkward kid trying to fit in. Much more than that. He can feel the deep tugging below his navel whenever he spots the campers lifting their jackets off, getting a peak of their baby fat and unconsciously licks his lips. He wasn't normal. David knew that. When he joined Camp Campbell as a counselor, he couldn't help but fear what he might be capable of doing to the residents of the camp. That is, the children. He could feel his groin twitch in arousal whenever one of the campers would brush past him or even look up at them with those innocent eyes... he could barely control himself.

As a way for Cameron Campbell to make a bit of dough, the camp set up a winter break campout for the children. It would involve activities like making paper snowflakes, ice skating, ECT. Perfect opportunity for David to get a bit closer to one of his favorite campers... Max. That vulgar boy would be the end of him. Those sharp, cyan eyes that pierced through him, that wild messy hair just begging to be ruffled, his chubby sun-kissed stomach, those skinny calves, thighs... David was unaware he was drooling until Gwen pointed it out, quickly wiping it away with his sleeve and flashed her a soft grin. The two stood outside with their winter boots neatly buried into the snow as they waited for the bus to arrive with the many boisterous children. 

The wheels on the vehicle slid to a halt on the icey road, a loud screech causing David's wide grin to falter. His happiness soon bubbled up when he spotted some of the kids hopping out from the bus, eagerly scooping up snow and throwing it at each other in a playful manner. That's when he saw him. Those furrowed brows and defiant frown was unmistakable. David began to waddle over on the ice and scooped up the small boy, cradling him in a tight hug. "Max! Oh, I knew you would come! I can't wait to show you all the activities we have planned!" The man chirped out, the cold weather making it seem he was blushing from the cold, and not from arousal.

The ten-year old boy seemed to snarl in disgust as he was brought into a hug with the man, his little feet kicking around in a vain attempt to escape his grasp. "Would you fuck off and put me down? You smell like pine and disappointment!" The insults would not stop falling out the child's mouth until David put him down, which he did very reluctantly. The man's bright smile beamed down at Max, causing him to let out a rude huff and walk off to join his two friends in making a crude snowman. The kids would be allowed to plan in the snow until they were not so eager about the stinging sensation in their fingers. The messhall held a heater inside, as a fire inside a log cabin would be foolish. All the campers instantly crowded around it, rubbing their hands together with little teeth chattering together. "Alright, campers! I see you're all a bit chilly from your fun time in the snow. Anyone up for some hot chocolate?" The ginger counselor perked up with the opportunity to make the kids happy. All of them raised their hands, all except Max who refused to partake in childish activities. That alpha-exterior was just so Max. Maybe that's what made him so unique? Or maybe it was that pert ass.. Either way, David knew he had to have him.

David began to pass out mugs of hot chocolate to the children, many of whom burning their tongues trying to get a taste of the still-hot liquid. It was adorable. Max's mug was a little more special. The whipped cream ontop was shaped in a little heart. Of course, this could be seen as David just being happy-loving David. That's what his lust is always perceived as. It covered him well. The first activity of the day was to sit around the heater and tell stories about their school, family life, interests and what not. David, with an innocent smile on his face, settled down behind Max and scooped him up onto his lap, much to the distaste of the boy. "What the hell do you want?" Max spoke out, his voice muffled by the mug of hot chocolate up to his mouth. David brightened up at his voice and wrapped his arms around the child's waist, nuzzling his nose deep within his fluffy hair. He smelled like cinnamon... This affection could easily just be seen as David being himself. David kissed at the nape of Max's neck, feeling him shiver at the soft touches. Thank goodness they were in the back of the room. "I'm really glad you're back, Max.." His breath was hot against the boy's neck.

"S-Stop kissing me, you creep.." Max snarled, turning his head over to glare at David with a soft blush over his cheeks. That's good, he likes it. David sneaked another wet kiss against Max's neck and nipped at the skin, leaving a soft mark. That reaction was delicious. The way the boy mewled out in delight, letting his eyelids flutter shut. This was a good start, but he needed to stop before it got out of hand. It always pained him to stop. He's managed to get pretty close to Max before, but this is the closest he's ever gotten. Mostly everyone was done telling their stories, anyways. David pulled his wet lips away from Max's neck, grinning when he heard a grumble of protest when he stopped the pampering. Gently setting Max down onto his rump, David joyfully clapped his hands together as to organize the wild group of children. Many of them refused to listen.

\---------------------------

That night, David was kept in bed at teasing thoughts of Max that seemed to taunt him, make him crave the young boy's body even more. Such provocative poses of him filtered through his head, and the man was left drooling and with a very noticeable problem in his pajama pants. The tent pitched up inside the fabric made him whine and grind up to his pillow next to him, letting his eyes flutter close. There's no doubt that Max would be very, very tight. It would almost be too much for the boy. But David knew he would make him feel good. He wriggled out from the restrictive pants and let his hardened length spring out, a soft huff leaving his nostrils. Precum was already leaking out of the flushed tip. He needed that boy. Right now. 

It wasn't long before the man had gotten up from his bed, nothing but Max on his mind. Max, Max, Max. He thought about Max when he got dressed, and he thought about Max when he stepped out into the cold night hair. And he kept on thinking... until he reached Max's tent. He slipped into the tent with a soft shiver running through his body. It could be from the cold, or from the immense dopamine being released through his body at the prospect of his future actions. Nonetheless, he had his eyes set on that cute sleeping boy. But he had to be careful, as Max shared his tent with Neil. It would be a shame to get caught before he could proceed. Stepping over little trinkets as to not make any noise, David squatted down next to Max and flicked his tongue over his dry lips. He was so cute like this. His face was so peaceful, no frown or tension on his features at all. It made David's cock twitch with need.

"Max," he spoke out softly, shaking the boy's sleeping body, "wakey wakey.."

Max stirred at this and rubbed at his eyes, too tired to even throw a clever retort. "Mhh..?" Was the response, clearly confused. David had a big smile plastered over his face.

"It's very important. Come up and at 'am, pal." David spoke with great enthusiasm. Or atleast, as much enthusiasm as you can muster when you're whispering so low.

Max was just too tired to complain, but he was intruiged. What could be so important? He slipped on his blue hoodie and snow boots, draping a bland scarf around his small neck. David couldn't help but smile at his slow movements. The poor thing was exhausted.

David soon led the boy outside and let a pale hand lay against his back, guiding him forward through the dark forest. It was a chilly, windless night with owls hooting and distant wolves singing their howling songs. There was an eerie vibe to it all, and despite being so tired, Max could pick up on this.

"David, where the hell are we going? It's still dark out.." He spoke out amongst the crushing silence, causing the man to look down at him and grin.

"Oh Max, I want to show you something special! But only you can know, okay?" And with that, Max's eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought of being special over the others. He got to know this secret, and they didn't. "It's bad to have favorites, David." Max teased out with heavy emphasis on the name. This only made David smile even more, but this smile no longer held innocence. It held something much, much darker. Max seemed to be unable to pick up on it.

The forest only seemed to grow thicker the more the two walked down the snowy trail, sticks and ice crunching beneath their boots. Suddenly, David halted. He stopped dead in his tracks, and Max looked up at him quisitively. "David, what the hell--"

A rough swing clocked the boy right in his left eye and the impact cause a blood vessel to pop. Max fell over with a moan of agony. 

David's plans were simple. He had to get control over the situation, however, and render Max powerless before he could proceed. That would take some time, and many more blows in the face.

Max was now starting to crawl away on weak hands and knees, gasping out with his tiny body quivering in pain and what looked to be fear, as well. David cocked his leg up and let it smash down onto the top of the child's head, hearing his cranium crunch beneath his boot. Blood was slipping down the olive skin, and Max looked up at David with wide eyes. He's never looked so scared in his life. It made David harder than diamond.

The man slowly settled down infront of Max and pushed him onto his back, the boy being too weak and frankly, too scared to fight back.

"Max.. I've wanted to have you for quite some time. You're a virgin?" David's voice was hoarse. It made Max shiver. Of course he was a virgin. Max was ten, after all. But the age never stopped David. Infact, it fueled his lewd thoughts and desires to become much stronger. Max was growing more restless beneath David as he spoke and let out gentle whimpers. His left socket was now red, the whites of his eye full of gushing blood from the burst vessel. David leaned in to drag his wet tongue across the boy's bruised and swollen eyelid, feeling him shiver. "Please.. David, stop.." Max spoke with a weak tone, his body quaking and could no longer get up onto his legs. This was good. Very good. It pleased David to know he had this sort of power over the boy. He made quick work of his own belt and let his pants fall down to his knees. The cold winter air wasn't bothering him at all. He had his mind focused on something else. His cock springing up into the air caused Max to let out a soft gasp, his skinny legs clamping shut. He seemed to be rubbing them around, almost like a cricket would. David could see the tiny tent in his pants where his pathetic erection was being strained through the fabric of his jeans. "Ah, you're horny too? It's okay.." David murmured out, settling down over the boy's chest with his hard cock up in his face. "Be a good boy and open that cute mouth of yours. I'd hate to have to harm you again." 

Max complied, but he did so very reluctantly. He was crying now. David gripped onto the sides of his small head and pushed the head of his dick into the warm cavern of Max's mouth, letting out a soft sigh of delight. "Max, you're.. so warm inside. Please, lick it.." He breathed with a deeper tone than usual. It was almost controlling. Almost. He would only be controlling if he needed to.

Max was letting fresh tears run out of his right eye, the other was swollen shut. David could feel his plump tongue weakly swirl around the tip of his cock and smearing a mixture of saliva and precum over it. The sensation caused David to kneel over and groan out. It certainly has been awhile since he's received pleasure like this. It's only kids Max's age who he wishes to be pleasured by. Gripping onto Max's wild ebony hair, he guided his mouth down onto more of his cock before feeling his throat tighten in protest. From there David began the gentle thrusts into Max's small mouth with crooning noises being released from David. It already felt so good... His balls slapped against the underside of the boy's chin as David thrusted, his brows furrowed in pleasure and meager concentration, pink tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth. 

The warm saliva was starting to dribble out the more Max gagged on David's cock, his gag reflex threatening to send out his recent meal all over the thick length. "You're a good boy, you know that, Max? Such a good boy.." David panted out between gentle moans, Max's wide cyan eyes staring up at the man and bore holes into him. It was like a cry for help. "Don't-- ngh.. Don't look at me like that." 

Max let his eye squeeze shut with another whimper leaving his throat. That familiar coiling feeling deep within David's groin was a sign that he should stop soon before the fun could end. He quickly pulled out of Max's mouth with a wet pop and left him panting for air, drool and precum smeared across his chin and lips. "You're so pretty like this, Max." The ginger retorted, working Max's own pants down his knees. It was no surprise that the boy wasn't packing much down there. Infact, his dick was absolutely adorable the way it twitched in it's half-aroused state.

David could feel the heat pooling up below his navel as he watched the boy struggle beneath him, trying to close his legs and cover up his own groin. But that was futile. David would win. The man sneaked down to Max's lower half and gently nuzzled beneath his small balls, kissing against the underside of it and made Max gasp out in delight. His balls resembled tiny soft marbles, and David soon found himself taking them into his mouth to suckle. 

"G-Gah! Ahh!~" Max let the lewd noises slip past his lips as the other took his sensitive sack into his warm mouth, his toes curling in inside his boots. The sensation was foreign, but definitely delicious. He craved more. "David! Oh, fuck..!" 

His tongue slid up against Max's shaft and up to the little slit in his cock, letting his tongue wriggle against it. Max was so cute like this. He had the best face when it came to being pleasure. David held Max's small cock in place and draped his wet lips over the tip, sucking his cheeks in and bobbed his head down. Experience wasn't David's problem. It was how the boy kept squirming up and bucking up into his mouth. Not that it mattered, Max couldn't be any more than three inches. It made for a perfect blowjob, as he could easily take the other into his mouth. This only caused a greater reaction from the boy, as he instantly sat up and gripped onto David's hair tuff and rapidly thrusted up into the warm, wet mouth. His own mouth hung open to drool and let out cries of pleasure, his legs quivering with the approach of his orgasm. But David wouldn't allow that. It was too soon for all that. And any how, their skin was starting to get bitten by the frost. They had to move into the nearby cabin. 

There was indeed an abandoned cabin off into the distance that would be perfect for continuing the activities. Hell, there was even a spare heater in there. It was almost as if the universe was cheering him on. David quickly brought the boy into the closed space and made fast work with displaying him onto the bed, his soft lips kissing against the boy's neck. The soft whimpers once again started up from his actions, and David came to the conclusion that Max had an exceptionally sensitive neck. The kisses started to progressively get lower and lower, lifting up the heavy blue hoodie to reveal Max's pudgy stomach. He had the cutest little tummy. David peppered sweet kisses along his baby fat and nipped gently at the skin, his eyes searching for a message in Max's expression. The boy was now panting and squirming beneath David, mouth slightly ajar. "Max.. I've wanted you for so long. Your body is so gorgeous, I can't help but touch every inch of you." David breathed out against Max's nipple and wrapped his lips around the sensitive nub, his tongue flicking against. Max jolted up at this and threaded his fingers through David's ginger hair, softly whining and squirming beneath the man. "David.. I feel weird.. What the fuck is going on with my dick?" Max nodded down towards his hardened cock that poked upwards into the air, and David pressed a sweet kiss to the tip. 

"You're excited, Max.. I'm excited, as well." David's hips were now grinding up against Max, causing the both of them to groan out in pleasure. "Tell me, Max. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Max could feel his heart rate speed up at the question. Do to him? He felt his erection pulse with want. "A-Ah.. suck me off..?" He answered back with an adorabley shy expression on his face. His cheeks had that signature youthful voluptuous appearance, and David did all he could as to not kiss them all night long. He slipped down to be faced with the small dick and flicked his tongue out to tease the boy, watching as each lick sent jolts up Max's spine. "A-Ah! Stop teasing.." 

The man grinned at this. "Alright, if you say so." David spoke in a soft tone before lowering his mouth onto Max's dick, feeling the boy arch up and yank at his hair. He could hear Max gasping and crying out for dear life as if he was being strangled. It was such a delicious sight, David started to palm himself as he sucked him off. With patience dwindling quickly, David could only please the boy so long before he was met with a new desire.

He had to be inside of him.

David slipped off the boy's pathetic length and busied himself with a bottle of lube. "Now, Max," David began, "this is going to hurt a bit at first, but if you're a good boy and comply with me, then I promise it will start to feel very good."

Max's eyes were tired and half-lidded, lust gushing out of them as if he was on some sort of drug. The boy was already opening his legs. Once David caught sight of that cute little ass, he knew he had to get a taste. Pushing his plump cheeks to the side, David leaned forward to wrap his lips around the tight ring of muscles and began to suckle against it with his tongue flicking at his entrance.

"F-Fuck! What the fuck?~" Max was shocked with how the sensation made his legs tremble and cock twitch, fingers yanking at the torn bed sheets. "David, that's-- ah! That's gross!~" The boy whined out, but his body betrayed his words as his hips rocked down into David's mouth. He could already feel the boy's hole relaxing against his tongue. With little resistance he was able to push his thick tongue inside of Max's anus and swirled it around his walls, getting quite the noise in return. Max was now practically wailing as immense pleasure wracked his body, the pain in his head no longer bothering him. Dried blood flaked off his skin as he buried his face into the pillow next to him, his short legs wrapping around David's head to keep him locked in place. "More! Ah fuck, gimme more!" Max demanded breathlessly, roughly grinding on David's tongue.

Checkmate.

David pulled his tongue out of Max's stretched hole, receiving a very disappointed noise from the boy. It's almost as if he was begging to be fucked. David cracked open the bottle of lube and poured it over his slender fingers, giving the boy a lustful glare. He couldn't have asked for a better way to spend his winter. For his first time, Max was doing extraordinarily well despite the fact that he had a swollen eye and a cracked-open scalp. Perhaps he was just delirious from his injuries. Whatever it was, it was working well for the both of them. 

With fingers now lubed up, David easily stuffed two inside of the warm hole and felt around at the squishy walls. He was definitely tight. And very hot inside. Meanwhile, Max was now squirming in pained-pleasure from being stretched open so much, looking down at the digits now inside of him. "H-Holy shit.. please move them~" Max pleaded in that soft aroused tone that David had become familiar with and easily complied, gently swirling them around inside his hole. The reaction was almost instant and was certainly very positive. Max gripped at David's arm and ground against the fingers, his one good eye opening up to reveal it was rolled back in shameless delight. It made David nearly lose his composure. Inserting a third finger was Max's breaking point. The boy cried out and arched forward with his body convulsing, going through a very powerful dry orgasm. He was too young to produce any sperm yet, but he was cumming very powerfully nonetheless.

It took almost thirty seconds for Max to cool down, his cock still standing up in attention. He let his legs flop down onto the squeaky mattress and let his good eye flutter open to look at the man who just gave him one of the best orgasms of his life.

"More.. I wanna keep going." Max murmured.

David grinned.

He started to gently palm at Max's length with slow strokes, his fingers working in and out of the younger's stretch hole in calm, slow motions. But Max was getting impatient very quickly. "J-Just.. put it in already!" Max snarled out, scowling at the man with a scarlet face. David didn't need to be told twice, quickly slipping his fingers out of the other's hole with a wet popping sound. It was only now coming to him what he was about to do. He was about to take Max's virginity. He shivered at the thought.

With his own length now wet with lube, he had his skinny hands gripping onto Max's hips with a feather-light touch. "I-I love you so much, Max.." David breathed out before pushing forward into Max's stretched hole.

The first thing Max felt was a light burning sensation, but with more of David's cock plunging into him he soon recognized the pain to be akin to pleasure. He's never felt so full, so stretched in his entire life. It was a mindblowing experience. Max gasped for air constantly, like a fish out of water. His tiny legs kept kicking upwards as the pain subsided to a dull sting. Now, the main feeling that overtook his pre-pubescent body was undeniabley intense pleasure. 

"David! David, holy fuck!~" Max cursed out so much it would make a sailor flush red, tears falling out of his eye that wasn't swollen shut. It was then that David pushed into a certain glorious spot that had the boy seeing stars, and he was suddenly very quiet. His mouth was ajar in a silent scream, his walls comvulsing around David's cock. The sight was beautiful.

"Oh, Max.. you look so cute right now! Mhh, you feel great around me, too.." David panted out with a soft smirk on his features, gently thrusting into that special little spot. David was relentless with how rough he thrusted into the other, watching as the lube dribbled and squirted out of his hole, a deep moan wavering past his lips. It seemed as if Max was having trouble actually keeping himself conscious with the way David continuously pounded into his prostate. It was clear that Max was desperately close to cumming. His large, lithe hands wrapped around Max's throat and squeezed down on as he ruthlessly thrusted into him, sweat beading on his forehead and a knowing grin was on his face. "G-Gosh.. You're so tight and warm and.. Ah!~" David was too overcome with pleasure to even form any coherent praises for Max. Meanwhile drool was pooling out of the boy's mouth, a soft whimpering noise rising in his throat before finally jolting up in another intense orgasm. Max gasped desperately for air, his tiny hands reaching up to claw at David's hands as he came. David continued on squeezing as his own approaching orgasm became more apparent. He kept on thrusting, and Max's face kept turning more blue by the second. "Oooh, fuck!~" David let the profanity slip out as he finally shot his hot load deep within Max's walls, and he squeezed down tighter and tighter and--

David could hear the deafening sound of bones crunching beneath his hands as his tight grip became too much for the poor boy's tiny neck. It had snapped.

Letting his powerful orgasm subside, David stared down at the lifeless body displayed right infront of him. His face was blue, and his one good eye buldging out of his head from asphyxiation. Max was dead. He killed him. Sliding his now limp cock out of the hole he watched it dribble out from his entrance. He should have felt aroused, but now he just felt... empty. David dressed himself back into his clothes and draped Max's corpse over his shoulders, his eyes holding no emotion to show what he was currently feeling about the situation. 

Max was dead.

David kept repeating the news inside his head like a broken record, walking down into the forest. His eyes squinted at the sunlight filtering through the leaves which shined off Max's corpse.

Max was dead.

The same thought processed through once more as he threw the small body into the bonfire infront of him. He had experience with building such a thing whenever he made one as a prize for the children. The one Max helped out to make when he was sad.

Max was dead.

The smell of charred flesh filled up David's nostrils once the body began to burn, settling down onto a stray dead log to warm himself up in the fire's light. It was comforting.. yet also eerily silent with only the crackling of Max's skin to fill up the silence.

Max was dead.

And he killed him


End file.
